


Christmas Tree

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2017 [8]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Peter foolishly lets Wade decorate his apartment for the season
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Advent Fics 2017 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> The Peter Parker in this fic is the grown up successful adult 616 Peter, just so we're clear

Peter’s not sure quite what he was expecting when he came through the door, but he’s pretty sure this wasn’t it. The trail of what appears to be honey leading down the wall towards the ominously brightly lit living room is his first clue that he maybe made a mistake letting Wade decorate for him.

Well, _let_ may be a strong word. Heroes for Hire evidently don’t want Deadpool around and he’s been ratter unceremoniously dumped from The Avengers. Wade is terrible without some kind of structure in is life, and as he seems fundamentally incapable of holding down anything that might be described as a normal job it seemed that if he was going to be hanging around Peter’s anyway, he should at least make himself useful.

“Wade?” Peter calls out, hesitating to touch the edge of a large red hand print on the bathroom door that he’s relieved to find has the consistency of ketchup. He’s very glad he makes enough money that the thought of the inevitable redecorating costs aren't sending his blood pressure through the roof right now.

“Through here, Spidey-kins!” Someone singsongs, in what may or may not be Wade’s voice ramped up to the rafters by a cunning hand squeezing his balls.

Peter edges towards the living room, ignoring the volcano of glitter that must have one off somewhere between the front door and here that’s no doubt going to cost him a new carpet. “What's all this?”

“Christmas decorations.” Wade replies in the same weird falsetto. “I picked everything out just for you.”

Peter blinks, catching sight of what looks like a blow up sex doll hanging over the edge of the sofa. The glitter is all in pink and orange and there’s a rubber ring hung on the back of the living room door in place of a wreath. “Uhh…thanks?”

“My _pleasure_.” Wade purrs.

Finally, Peter bites the bullet and steps through into the living room proper. Once again, he’s forced to consider what he had really been expecting to be waiting for him.

The mantelpiece has been decked out in lime green fairy lights that look like they were pulled straight out of one of Tony’s more flamboyant parties and large Father Christmas stickers have been liberally applied to every flat surface. On the other side of the room, a palm tree is bent almost double by the low hanging ceiling, dripping tinsel all over the floor while Wade grips tight to the trunk, wearing his mask and a long white robe.

“I…” Peter starts.

“Don’t I look wonderful?” Wade beams. Peter can’t see him smiling, but he knows he’s is.

It’s been a very long week, and at the very least nothing smells any worse than Wade normally does. They could have a pointless argument about what exactly constitutes good Christmas decorating, or he could leave it. Truth be told, there’s nothing particularly dangerous about any of this mess.

Except the honey, that’s going to have to go.

“You look lovely.” Peter tells him, hoping that Wade can’t hear how hard he's fighting to keep his voice steady. “Here, get down from there.”

He helps Wade down and accepts the sloppy kiss he gets through the mask as a reward. “I knew you’d like it.” Wade crows, triumphant.

Peter nods as convincingly as he can. “Yeah. What’s with the palm tree?”

“It’s a Christmas tree.” Wade informs him, like it’s obvious. “That’s why I’m dressed as an angel.

Peter has to concede that that makes worryingly good sense.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:  
> >Star: Deadpool + anything is always a good time  
> >>Merixcil: Truly!


End file.
